Magical Mystery Tour
by britishtwat
Summary: Stories of The Doctor and Rose's guant through the hazards of time and space


**W R O N G A I S L E.**

**Rose Tyler learns the hard way to never let loose The Doctor in a superstore.**

**You'll end up with nothing you went for but everything you wanted anyway.**

It was a pit stop in London, for fuel, but mostly for the fact they had run out of milk for tea. At this precise moment however, Rose was sat in the jump seat watching The Doctor configure the TARDIS make sure that she was powering up. Eventually, he poked his head out from under the panelling in a way reminiscent to a meercat, with just his hair, eyebrows and eyes visible. She could just make out he was smiling.

'So….shopping?' he asked in a conversational tone. She was trying to look glum, be in a mood. Hed promised her shopping hours ago. She turned her head away and he sighed, pulling himself up and out, standing up and crossing to look at her.

'Come on Rose… in a mood with me? Me? ME?' he feigned hurt and she smiled, in spite of herself.

'Fine.' It was less severe than she hoped and he noticed, a huge grin spreading across his face. She took in his appearance, wide brown eyes, messy hair, freckles haphazard across his pale face. She couldn't take him anywhere, maybe she should go on her own.

'Oh no, you don't,' he guessed her thoughts and tapped her on the nose. 'If your going, im coming too.'

She got up and walked, hands in her pockets like the sulking teenager she was, to the doors and waited for him to pull on his Converse and coat. She was waiting for a while before- finally- he walked up to her, taking her hand.

'Alon-zy' he exclaimed, before flinging open the doors like a magician and pulling her out.

It never fails her how excited he can be when they go out together, even for milk. They spy the supermarket on the corner and even before they go in he seems to be on his best behaviour. But then, she makes the mistake of leaving him on his own for four seconds while she gets a basket.

He's already making a spectacle of himself when she gets back. He loves shops, shops in hospitals, libraries, little shops, big shops, shops that should go right there in his opinion, even when there isn't. So why is she so surprised that he's playing with the automatic doors?

She grabs him firmly by the hand and drags him in- she sees them staring already at him- and into the place.

'Look! Rose!' is his first remark as they set foot in the place 'They have bananas! Please!'

She's resisting the urge to cry. 'No. Milk.'

His face falls, but he nods. She wonders who ever said no to him before she came along? He acts like a small child, and it would be laughable if she wasn't used to it.

'After we get the milk….can we look at other things?' he pleads with her, big brown eyes on full force. She sighs,

'Maybe if your really, really good.' she gives in and he bounces on the spot. She instantly regrets it.

'Ill be good! Promise!'

She rolls her eyes and turns around, still holding his hand- which is quite warm by now- and she feels resistance. She spins back and sees him with an unfathomable expression on his face.

'Thank-you. Nobody ever has done anything like you have for me.' and the way he says it is so sincere, and then his face returns to the cheerfulness. And he leaned in and gave her a swift kiss, which she raises her eyebrows at.

They arrive at the right aisle, or the wrong aisle for his thoughts. She pulls the milk off the shelf and shoves it in the basket he is now holding.

He raises an eyebrow 'Skimmed?'

She pouts at him 'What?'

He presses his lips together to stop a smile and ruffles her hair. He doesn't mean anything by it, so she moves onto the next item on her list.

Tea.

She's trying to work out what sort of tea he would like, she kind of just used the tea she saw him use once, from a tin with no label. His previous regeneration had liked normal tea, and would have shot her dead on sight if shed have bought herbal. But now…his personality was different, and she thinks that maybe hed like it. But not pear, never pear.

He's watching her, trying to work out what sort of tea shed like. She always uses the one he does, but maybe out of convenience. Herbal? No, no, she wouldn't…

She picks up a packet of something pink and hands it to him. He so wants to do something to it and she knows he does by the way he's looking at it.

'Go on then, you weirdo.' she sighs.

So he does, he licks it.

'Urghhh! No, no, no!' and he throws it on the floor in disgust. He then started just picking things off the shelf and shoving them in the basket. Normal, mango, things she cant even pronounce and then he stares at her proudly.

'Finished?' she queries him, and he curls into the sulk he has perfected over 900 years of practise. He sticks hands in pockets and draws stares as he kickes the floor like a teenager.

'Oh, stop it!' she scolds him, ripping his hands out his pockets and pulling his head back up to stare at her. The brown eyes are narrowed, but she knows he's only joking.

She looks at her messy list.

**MILK.**

**Tea.**

**Crisps.**

_**Banananaananananannaas!**_**- that's his writing on her list. She's not impressed.**

**Sugar**

She ignores his addition and focuses on the fact they need sugar if they have tea and milk.

She absentmindedly takes his hand, circling her fingers on his knuckles as they entwine their fingers. He looks down, then at her but she's got her thinking face in,

'Sugar?' he queries and shes snapped out of her daydream.

'What day is it? What month is it?'

Hes about to tell her to calm down when he sees what she means. The decorations, the chocolate…

He checks the watch he keeps in his pocket, that also has the date on. It automatically adjusts when he lands in any time period to day, month and year.

'It's Christmas!' he exclaims excitedly, pulling her far away from the sugar.

The sugar forgotten on the shelf, they visit a shop which specialises in everything. They spilt up then. Getting the other a little something for Christmas.

It was a pit stop in London, for fuel, but mostly for the fact they had run out of milk for tea. At this precise moment however, Rose was sat in the jump seat watching The Doctor wrap something up, unsuccessfully.

'Can I see?' she pleads trying to peer round.

'Nope. Nopeity, nope.' he chants at her.

It's a good solid hour later when he does come over, hiding something behind his back.

He refuses to give it to her, so she has a plan.

She leans forward and deftly kisses him, while he's just stood there, she reaches round and pulls the thing from his frozen hands. Running round the other side of the console room, away from his moody face.

She tears the paper off, and sees him come bounding over the railing separating them.

She doesn't know whether to laugh or not. Its so trivial, thoughtful and tacky at the same time.

Its a key. She guesses to the TARDIS but shes wrong, because on inspection, its engraved.

Its the key. _'To my hearts.'_

She laughs. Its perfect.

**Please. Do prompt me in your reviews and ill get round to doing your idea :) Just think Ten and Rose. Can be romance, humour or horror. Its their magical mystery tour**_!  
_


End file.
